Presos no Elevador
by KelL-chan
Summary: •"O que! Presos? NÃÃÃÃOOOOO!"• •Kakuzu e Hidan ficam presos no elevador. O que eles farão agora? Hidan tem... Faces?• •KakuHi?• •U.A.•


Presos no elevador: **Faces**

_6: 37 da noite_

Kakuzu: Vamos logo, os outros já devem estar esperando.

Hidan: Calma. -no lado de fora do prédio, com um vendedor ambulante- Me dá um chocolate aê.

Kakuzu: Só você mesmo pra gastar dinheiro com isso...

Hidan: Valeu tio. -guarda a barrinha no bolso e entra no prédio-

Kakuzu: Finalmente! \¬¬/

Hidan: Vamos logo u.u

-entram no elevador-

-silêncio entre ambos-

Kakuzu e Hidan: u.u

Elevador: Tannn... Nananan... Nananana... -músiquinha tosca, mas legal-

Hidan: ¬¬

Kakuzu: u.u

Elevador: -barulho, treme tudo e então as luzes apagam, mas logo acendem novamente, mas o elevador não sobe mais-

Kakuzu e Hidan: o.o

Hidan: -aperta o botão mais uma vez, mas nada acontece, então aperta outra, e outra, e outra...- AHHHHHH! -apertando-

Kakuzu: Hey! Calma ¬¬ Estamos presos u.u

6:40 da noite – _Negação_

Hidan: O QUÊ?! NÃOOOO! Isso não pode estar acontecendo! Não pode! -andando de um lado para outro, ou ao menos tentando- Esse lugar é pequeno! Não pode ter parado!

Kakuzu: É pequeno por causa dessa coisa nas suas costas. -desviando da foice que quase arranca sua cabeça- Põe isso no chão! Ò.ó

Hidan: -tira a foice e encosta na parede- Me diz que é uma piada, Kakuzu.

Kakuzu: É uma piada.

Hidan: Sério? #.#

Kakuzu: Não ¬¬

Hidan: Então porque você disse que era?

Kakuzu: Ué? Mas você não disse pra dizer? o.ô

Hidan: ...

Kakuzu: ¬¬

Hidan: -se joga na porta e começa a esmurrá-la- Não pode estar acontecendo! Não comigo! NOS TIREM DAQUI! PEIN-SAMA! KONAN!

Kakuzu: -puxa Hidan e enfia a mão no seu bolso-

Hidan: Tire a mão da minha bunda! Ò.ó

Kakuzu: -pega o celular- ¬¬

Hidan: Ah u.u

Kakuzu: Droga... Não tem sinal ó.o

Hidan: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOO T.T

6:50 da noite – _Esquecidos_

Hidan: Kakuzu...

Kakuzu: -já sentado- Hum ¬¬

Hidan: E se esqueceram de nós? ó.ò

Kakuzu: Não há como deixar de reparar que sua boca grande não está presente na reunião. E além do mais, esse é o único elevador do prédio.

Hidan: Mas... E se eles tiverem tantos assuntos que esqueçam de nós? E se não tiver ninguém mais entrando no prédio?

Kakuzu: Senta aí e espera quieto, Hidan. Daqui a meia hora, no máximo, eles já devem ter colocado isso pra funcionar de novo.

Hidan: Tá bem ç.ç -senta do outro lado, abraçando as pernas-

6:57 da noite – _Fome_

Hidan: Tô com fome...

Kakuzu: Tá me achando com cara de fast food? ¬¬

Hidan: Não! Fasts floods têm caras atrativas que de dão água na boca e te tratam muito bem.

Kakuzu: -salta uma veia na testa-

Hidan: Ainda tô com fome U.U

Kakuzu: Se coma.

Hidan: Não consigo tal proeza ¬¬

Kakuzu: Como? ô.õ

Hidan: Você estava maldando isso, não estava? u.ú

Kakuzu: Claro que não! ¬¬ -irônico-

Hidan: Continuo com fome.

Kakuzu: Vá à merda!

Hidan: Se lá tiver o que comer...

Kakuzu: AHHHH! \Ò.Ó/

Hidan: -coloca a mão no bolso e tira a barrinha de chocolate- Vai ter que ser isso mesmo.

Kakuzu: Você estava com chocolate no bolso e me dizendo que estava com fome? Que tipo de idiota é você? ¬¬

Hidan: Queria comer pizza u.ù

7:09 da noite – _Banheiro_

Hidan: Kakuzuuuu... ç.ç -com as mãos entre as pernas e dando pulinhos-

Kakuzu: Quê? ¬¬

Hidan: Quero ir ao banheiro.

Kakuzu: SEGURA! O.O

Hidan: Não dááááááá... x.x -se contorcendo- Já tô segurando desde que saímos do hotel!

Kakuzu: Por que não foi lá?!

Hidan: Iria quando chegasse aqui x.x

Kakuzu: Ah Hidan, não faz na roupa, por tudo que é mais sagrado. Esse lugar já tá agonizante demais sem fedor de mijo ¬¬

Hidan: x.x -segurando- Não tá dando!

Kakuzu: Só é pensar em outra coisa... Vá mexer nos botões!

Hidan: Tá bem. -vai apertar os botões-

7:15 da noite – _Claustrofobia_

Hidan: -abraçando as penas e olhando pros lados- K-k-kakuzu... .-.

Kakuzu: -desvia a atenção das moedinhas e olha pra ele- Tá passando mal? Parece que tá... o.ô

Hidan: -deita em posição fetal- A-a-acho que... Acho que tenho cla... claustrofobiaaaaa...

Kakuzu: Se você tivesse já teria passado mal nos primeiros dez minutos.

Hidan: Deve ser reação atrasada!

Kakuzu: É... Do jeito que ele é lento...

Hidan: -se recupera instantaneamente- O que disse?! Ò.ó

Kakuzu: Viu? Não era claustrofobia ¬¬

Hidan: Você me curou! \n.n/

Kakuzu: -gota-

7:20 da noite – _Intencional_

Hidan: Estive pensando...

Kakuzu: Milagres acontecem! Viva a Jashin!

Hidan: Viv... Hey! ¬¬

Kakuzu: Diz no que estava pensando, algo raro assim deve ser registrado.

Hidan: E se foi intencional? E se estiverem planejando acabar conosco?

Kakuzu: Duas palavrinhas pra você, Hidan: "Somos"... "IMORTAIS" ¬¬

Hidan: Eu sei disso! Mas podemos morrer de fome e cede, não? u.u

Kakuzu: Tem razão... -guardando as moedinhas na bolsa- Mas por que você acha que eles tentariam se livrar de nós?

Hidan: Somos Akatsukis! ó.õ

Kakuzu: E os outros Akatsukis estão no prédio! -imitando a voz dele-

Hidan: É... Tem razão... Por que logo nós? Isso é ridículo.

Kakuzu: É, isso é ridículo. -encosta a cabeça na parede-

7:30 da noite – _Apelo_

Hidan: -tira o rosário, o enrola nos dedos, se ajoelha e une as mãos- Jashin-sama...

Kakuzu: Tava demorando... -murmura-

Hidan: Venho como seu mais fiel devoto pedir-lhe para tirar a mim dessa situação agonizante... O senhor Jashin-sama nunca me deixou na mão, e espero que possa contar contigo mais uma vez. Ainda tenho muitas vidas a sacrificar em seu nome, sei que ainda não é minha hora, minha missão ainda não está acabada. Se precisar levar alguém, que leve Kakuzu, por favor. Ele deveria ser uma de suas oferendas, mas todas minhas tentativas foram falhas, mestre.

Kakuzu: ¬¬'''

Hidan: E ele já é centenário, deve ter acabado com sua missão na terra, mas eu ainda sou jovem, tenho muito que fazer em seu nome, muito mais a oferecer. Se possível, tire nós dois com vida.

Kakuzu: ó.ò

Hidan: Apenas isso tenho a lhe pedir. -.-

7:37 da noite – _Tarado_

Hidan: -olhando Kakuzu ao seu lado de rabo de olho-

Kakuzu: -já de pé, olhando o teto, procurando um meio de sair-

Hidan: -desconfiado, vai pro outro lado do elevador- ¬¬

Kakuzu: -nota alguma coisa e vai andando, verificando aquilo, sem perceber acaba indo pro lado do parceiro-

Hidan: o.ô -suspeitando mais ainda-

Kakuzu: -nota que não era nada, então volta a olhar para... nada- u.u

Hidan: -se acende uma lâmpada em sua cabeça- Humm. -curva-se para mexer nas sandálias, como se tivesse algo o incomodando-

Kakuzu: -repara nas suspeitas e tentativa idiota de fazê-lo tocar- ¬¬''' -vai pro outro lado, mas sua mão acaba batendo sem querer na bunda de Hidan-

Hidan: EU SABIA!

Kakuzu: Eu não toquei na sua bunda! ¬¬

Hidan: E como você sabia que eu ia dizer isso se não tocou?! Ò.ó

Kakuzu: Hidan, eu não sou burro, nem tarado u.u

Hidan: Você fez de propósito, não é? Parou o elevador pra tentar me agarrar! Que feio! -se joga na porta- SOCORRO!! TEM UM TARADO NO ELEVADOR QUERENDO EM AGARRAR!

Kakuzu: -se vira pra parede e fica batendo a cabeça nela- ò.ó

7:45 da noite – _Perdidos_

Hidan: -olhando de um lado para o outro, levemente ofegante- u.u -olhando mais rápido e agora arfando- o.o -começa a suar, virando a cabeça para os lados e começando a gritar- Ahhh... AHHHHHHHH!! O.O

Kakuzu: o.o

Hidan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! -em pânico-

Kakuzu: -vai até ele, agarra pelo colarinho da capa e dá-lhe um tapa- Hidan!

Hidan: Está... Ficando quente... As paredes... Estão se fechando... O ar está acabando! Vamos morrer!

Kakuzu: -soca ele- Idiota, pare com isso! Está mais quente porque o ar-condicionado parou há dez minutos. O ar não vai acabar porque tem uma saída em cima de nossas cabeças e a porta do elevador lá em cima libera ar para nós. E as paredes, definitivamente, não estão se fechando! Isso é impossível! A menos que o prédio estivesse desabando.

Hidan: O PRÉDIO ESTÁ DESABANDO!

Kakuzu: Não! Ele não está. Se estivesse tudo estaria tremendo, não acha?!

Hidan: -raciocina- É... Tem razão.

Kakuzu: Ótimo, agora pára de dar piti aqui dentro.

7:50 da noite – _Medo_

Hidan: Kakuzu.

Kakuzu: Que foi?

Hidan: Eu... Tô com medo.

Kakuzu: Como? o.ô

Hidan: Tô com medo, porra! .-.

Kakuzu: E eu com isso? ¬¬

Hidan: Diz algo pra me fazer sentir melhor!

Kakuzu: Vai ficar tudo bem, _querido_ ¬¬

Hidan: Sério? n.n

Kakuzu: -gota-

Hidan: Hein? :3

Kakuzu: Sim... Já vamos sair daqui.

Hidan: Obrigado n.n

7:56 da noite – _Tempo_

Kakuzu: -olhando o relógio-

Hidan: Há quanto tempo estamos aqui?

Kakuzu: Acho que uma hora e meia...

Hidan: Parece que estou aqui há uma eternidade.

Kakuzu: É. -suspira-

Hidan: Acha que vai demorar quanto mais? Você disse meia hora no máximo... Errou por mais de uma hora ¬¬

Kakuzu: Sei lá, talvez mais uma hora e meia pra conseguir nos tirar daqui... Vai ver é mais grave do que imaginava.

Hidan: Grave? Elevadores ficam doentes? o.ô

Kakuzu: -veia e gota- Não, Hidan, mas eles quebram, são máquinas.

Hidan: Ahhh...

8:10 da noite – _Tarado²_

Hidan: -olhando Kakuzu, já sem a capa, levantando a camisa e limpando o suor do peito- o.õ

Kakuzu: -suspira, abaixando a camisa de novo-

Hidan: Hummm... -morde o lábio-

Kakuzu: -olha pra ele e vê a malicia nos olhos violeta- o.o

Hidan: Kakuzuuu n.n

Kakuzu: Que foi? -desconfiado-

Hidan: E se ainda for demorar muuuuitoooo mesmo... Tem idéia do que poderíamos fazer pra nos distrair? ;D

Kakuzu: Não, nada. -fingindo não ter notado-

Hidan: -senta ao lado dele- Eu tenho... Quer que eu conte? -sussurra no seu ouvido, subindo a mão pelo peito dele-

Kakuzu: Não, prefiro não saber ¬¬ -tira a mão dele-

Hidan: Acho que você vai gostar ;D -pisca-

Kakuzu: Eu não vou fazer sexo com você não elevador! Ò.Ó

Hidan: Ah .-. -cruza os braços, emburrado- E quando sairmos do elevador?

Kakuzu: O.O

Hidan: ;D

8:20 da noite – _Carência_

Hidan: ó.ò -olhando pro parceiro-

Kakuzu: ò.ó -pensamentos nada felizes sobre o que faria com ele ao sair dali por ter dito aquilo-

Hidan: -abraça as penas e faz cara de choro- ú.ù

Kakuzu: ô.ô

Hidan: Kaku...?

Kakuzu: Que foi?

Hidan: Tô carente ç.ç

Kakuzu: Você já nasceu carente, Hidan ¬¬

Hidan: Mas... Quero colo i.i

Kakuzu: O que não vai ter de mim u.u

Hidan: T.T

8:34 da noite – _Emo.tivo_

Hidan: -começa a soluçar-

Kakuzu: -desvia a atenção das moedas e olha pra ele-

Hidan: -chorando-

Kakuzu: O.O"

Hidan: -afunda a cabeça nos braços-

Kakuzu: O que foi agora?

Hidan: Você não gosta de mim mesmo, pra quê quer saber?

Kakuzu: Tá, então eu não quero saber.

Hidan: Viu? Se você gostasse de mim iria insistir! T.T

Kakuzu: Eu não gosto de você ¬¬

Hidan: POR QUÊ NÃO?! T...T

Kakuzu: Porque você é irritante u.u

Hidan: Vou mudar de dupla! Não quero mais você! Isso está me fazendo mal. Não consigo dormir, comer, lutar...

Kakuzu: Você está apaixonado por mim, por acaso? ô.ó

Hidan: E se estiver?!

8:40 da noite – _Cedendo_

Kakuzu: Hidan.

Hidan: Que é?! ¬¬

Kakuzu: Vem cá. -abre os braços-

Hidan: o.ô

Kakuzu: Anda ¬¬

Hidan: -se joga no peito de Kakuzu- n.n

Kakuzu: Não conte isso a ninguém u\ú

Hidan: Tá bem n.n

8:55 da noite – _Soninho_

Kakuzu: Tá quieto... O que foi?

Hidan: zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Kakuzu: Dormiu... .-.

Hidan: -se remexe, abraça sua cintura e coloca a cabeça no seu pescoço-

Kakuzu: o.o

Hidan: Kaku...

Kakuzu: Eu? ;D

Hidan: zZzZzZzZz

Kakuzu: Ah que merda, na parte mais interessante... ¬¬

9:15 da noite – _Livres_

Hidan: -acordando- Un? x.n -cara amassada e cabelo bagunçado-

Kakuzu: Ah, já acordou?

Hidan: Ainda estamos aqui?! Que horas são?

Kakuzu: Nove e alguma coisa.

Hidan: Nossa, faz mais de três horas que estamos presos aqui e até agora nada? .-.

Kakuzu: É...

Hidan: Me dá um beijinho? ;3

Kakuzu: Hã? o.o

Hidan: Ah, só um vai? Não mata! u.u

Kakuzu: ...

Hidan: °-°

Kakuzu: -abaixa a máscara- Tá bem...

Hidan: -agarra o pescoço de Kakuzu e o beija-

-sem notarem o elevador volta a funcionar e, depois de um tempinho, pára e a porta abre-

Pein: Finalmente fizemos essa coisa voltar a funcionar!

Konan: É, esses incompetentes nã-... o.o

Kakuzu e Hidan: -se separam e olham os outros Akatsukis mais os técnicos que concertaram o elevador- O.O

Hidan: -sai de cima de Kakuzu bem devagar- O.O

Kakuzu: -apanhando a capa bem devagar- O.O

Deidara: Acho que era melhor ter deixado eles, un... o-\)

Sasori: Nós nos matando pra tirar vocês daí e vocês se pegando?! Ò.ó

Kisame: Opa, na próxima vez eu quero ficar preso no elevador ;D

Itachi: u/.\u

Zetsu: Constrangedor... **É **u.**u**

Kakuzu e Hidan: NÓS FICAMOS PRESOS NO ELEVADOR! O3O

* * *

Yo minna-san XD'

Eu de novo... Com mais uma fic completamente nonsense o.o'

Escrevi isso ontem quando cheguei da escola... Eu tinha em mente outra coisa, completamente diferente, mas quando sentei na cadeira do pc isso me veio a cabeça... o.O' Saiu_ isso_, então XD

Espero que tenham gostado... n.n''

Ah ah, e a campanha agora ganha camisetas e botõns! Vêm as seguintes frases: "CAMPANHA: Mande uma review e faça um(a) autor(a) baka feliz ;D", "CAMPANHA: Mande uma review ou terá seu nome do Death Note! ò.Ó9" e "CAMPANHA: Mande uma review para um mundo melhor, onegai ó.ò". Garanta já o seu XPP

KIRA VIVE! E ele será VOCÊ! A cada review que você não deixa um autor morre... Não quer ser Kira, neh? o.ó

"Na União Soviética, as reviews mandam VOCÊ!"

o.O

Tá, chega U.U Até a próxima ;D


End file.
